minecraftpcfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CraftedHammer/Wiki News-March 7, 2014
Wiki News Saturday ''March 7th, 2014 ''Written By CraftedHammer'' Hello everyone and welcome to a (Very) late issue of Wiki News! Not much has been going on around the wiki lately, so I haven't had a issue in over a month. I've also been finding out things to do with the news (More about it in section "Wiki News.") So, I'm sorry that it has been a while, but I am going to try to start doing it weekly to bi-weekly again. Also, remember to leave me any news, Minecraft, Wiki, or server, on my message wall. Showcases This should probably be the last time that I write the showcases. I have been talking with AzureAzulCrash, and from now on he will be writing them for me. As I have stated before, I'm not the best at them. But this week I will write them. So, here we go. '''Minecraft Song, Mine It All (Parody of Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off") Okay, to be honest, I have never liked the song Shake It Off. In fact, I despise it, but I hear it all the time because it's my sisters favourite song. But this parody, WOW. It's amazing. This is the first Minecraft Parody I've ever heard that was sung by a girl. And it's really good. Watch it below. The Sandbox App This app is not with Mojang or anything to do with Minecraft, however it is alike. It sorta mixes Terraria with Minecraft. Physics sort of work like Minecraft, like when mixing lava and water it makes stone. But it also has alot more to it, along with a new update that came out recently, with characters from the comic books by SkyBound, Invincible, written by Robert Kirkman (He also made The Walking Dead.) You have players you can control too. You can download it on the app store or the Google Play store for free, however there are in-app purchases. You can also get it on Steam (I know Silver, Gray and I know what that is) Although it costs $10 USD because of the fact that it is 4 times bigger then the worlds in mobile devices. Google Play App Store Steam Official Website Wiki News So, as I said above, Azure is now helping me with the showcases for wiki news! If you have a showcase that you would like him to present, then go comment it on his message wall. We would really appreciate it. Also, this note is for Azure, with your paragraph or 2 of the showcases, please send them to my email: craftedhammer@gmail.com. I will then copy paste. Server News Please ask Rinzler for any information on the server, as I have not been informed on any news. Minecraft News sometime within the last two weeks, Notch, the creator of Minecraft, actually joined the list of most wealthy people in the world! I'd like to see what he does with that money to make Minecraft better. Comics My New Wiki (Again) So, I decided to scrap my TF2 Valve Wiki, and I made a new one, but I'm pretty sure this will be my last one. As much as I love video games, I've discovered that I can't seem to make wikis about them. So, I made one on my favourite book series, Maximum Ride. (Dont judge me.) Gray, if you could leave in the comments how to change the name of my wiki, that would be great, because I messed up on it. You can go to the wiki here: http://maximumridebooks.wikia.com/wiki/Maximumridebooks_Wiki Im pretty sure thats it for this issue. All for this time, please stay tuned for next weeks issue! Remember to write news on my message wall and things you want showcased on Azure's. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki News